


As Long As It Takes

by gummyrubi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: A little sweet, Ace judai strikes again, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fanart, M/M, a little sad, johan's a water god, judai's a fire god, this fic now has fanart!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: When an eternity is their present, Johan and Judai share a moment together.





	As Long As It Takes

Johan sat in the middle of a large lake with bubbles of water floating all around him, rising and falling and creating designs in mid-air. He enjoyed passing some time like this, playing with the water. It followed along to his every whim, so easy, flowing, rising, receding, he had total control of it. A tiny green fish was carried up in a water bubble and Johan smiled at it before gently returning it back to the water. The tiny fish stuck around though, curiously watching the water god and playfully trying to jump back into another bubble.

There weren’t any mortals currently around, otherwise Johan would’ve taken to the sea instead, maybe visit some of the mermaids in the deeper parts of the waters. They were so nice whenever he came by and it had been many years since he'd gone to visit them. The wind gently ruffled his hair while he sat there, the cold night breeze not bothering him as more and more stars glittered into existence in the dark sky above him.

He had a large bubble floating above his palm that he made glow a light blue and had it float around the whole lake, dipping into the water as if it were skipping on by. Some of the other fish and lake dwellers watched it, enjoying the small light show that spread to the other water bubbles.

So entertained was he that he almost didn’t notice the tiny butterfly flutter around in front of him, carefully avoiding the water.

“Oh,” Johan startled, noting the bright orange and red of the butterfly. A closer look showed it was tiny and made of actual fire, instead of being a live one. Johan looked left and right until he turned around and caught sight of the other person nearby. “Judai.”

“I thought I would find you here,” the fire god replied from the edge of the lake as he watched all the water bubbles fall down. The fire butterly disappeared right after as well.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t at the ocean tonight.” Johan joked as he stood up and walked across the lake’s surface, bare feet barely leaving a ripple in the water until he reached his friend. “It’s good to see you again.” It wasn’t often Judai got to find Johan, as the fire god had more settled land whereas the water god could wander to his heart’s content. Johan also spent a lot of time roaming the ocean, something Judai couldn’t do unless he went to the deepest parts of the earth where the fire bled into the water. Johan stood in front of Judai, holding a hand out, echoing their first meeting eons ago. Judai looked at it before grinning and taking Johan’s hand, pulling him in for a hug.

Judai wrapped his arms around Johan’s waist and kept him close. His hands felt the light material of the water god’s shirt, a lavender sheer material, shifting and moving subtlety like the water itself, covering Johan’s neck down to his waist and leaving his arms exposed. Around his biceps were thick, silver bands that matched the ones on his ankles. Crystallized beads of water decorated Johan’s blue spiky hair that matched the multiple earrings he sported.

“I heard rumors that some ice god tried to take your land was worried,” Judai said, pulling out of the hug just enough to gaze into green eyes.

Johan laughed good naturedly, giving him one final squeeze. “Oh that, that was just a misunderstanding. Everything’s ok now.” They released each other and started walking without a clear destination. “Tell me, how are things with you?”

Judai reached out and took Johan’s hand, holding it gently but firmly. The difference in temperatures between their hands was comforting. “Same old. A new village settled near me and I had to send their seers visions about the neighboring volcano so they would be better prepared when it erupted.”

“And how did that go?”

“Big explosions, no casualties.”

“That’s great,” Johan smiled and Judai couldn’t look away from him.

“It sure is,” he replied absentmindedly.

“Hm?” Johan noticed the stare and blinked curiously; the fire god merely shook his head and offered him a soft smile.

“Any word on the others?”

Johan looked up at the sky, noticing the moon peeking out from behind cloud wisps, high above them. “I saw Ryou not too long ago,” he saw the earth god roughly a few decades ago, “he was doing alright, I also saw Asuka,” a wind goddess, “and she was flying around with some birds, she waved and she looked like she was having lots of fun.”

Judai nodded. “That does sound fun. I accidentally fell asleep on top of a dormant volcano for a few years and it erupted under me, I was launched into the air and had no control but it was exciting.” He grinned as Johan looked at him worriedly. “Relax, I wasn’t hurt and there weren’t any mortals around either.”

Johan chuckled with a shake of his head. “If you want exciting then how about you come surfing the ocean waves with me?”

“That sounds terrifying for someone who’s partial to fire.”

Johan winked at him. “I’d keep you safe.”

Judai squeezed his hand. “I know you would.” He saw they were in a forest clearing, having walked far from the lake and he stopped walking, making sure there wasn’t anyone around who would disturb them and he took a seat on the ground, patting the space beside him so Johan could join him.

The water god watched as the tiny pinpricks of fire that Judai used as earrings barely shuffled in the breeze. His two-toned hair was short, last time he'd seen it it was longer; Johan liked this new look on him. He was also barefoot, but he was clothed in a dark red material, created out of magma that shifted and moved like its origin source. Only his hands and feet were exposed as the rest of him was covered in clothes. He did wear thick gold anklets, a gift that Johan had given him a few centuries back, to match his own silver ones.

They leaned back, supporting their weight with their hands behind them, shoulders and arms touching. They could hear nocturnal animals coming out to hunt, along with the shuffling of the leaves the wind made.

“Did you hear about the new generation of gods that are coming?” Judai asked, looking at the way Johan gazed around the forest surrounding them. He and Johan were part of the second generation of gods. The ones that came before them have mostly hidden away or been lost through time. They appear, every once in a while, but only a few of them let themselves be found. A new generation of gods might make things more lively.

Johan nodded. “It’s about time.”

“It’s lonely being a god sometimes.”

“I’m excited to see what they’ll be like.”

“The mortals are starting to spread out too. Pretty soon we’re gonna have to find secret hiding spots to meet up,” Judai sighed.

Johan looked over at him, green eyes twinkling. “You want to have secret meetings with me?”

Judai looked away as a faint pink dusted his cheeks. “Of course.”

Johan’s gaze softened, from teasing to fond. He casually placed his hand over Judai’s, drawing his attention back to him, warm brown eyes locking on green. “We’ll figure it out.”

Judai sat forward again, keeping one hand under Johan’s but bringing his other onto his lap. He raised it, palm facing up and a tiny flame appeared, floating in the middle of his palm. It swirled around until it took a familiar shape—a butterfly consisting of fire. It flew around Johan once, twice, before fluttering up towards the sky.

Johan cupped his palms together and from his palms some water collected before a bubble floated up and it morphed into a butterfly of water. He grinned when he saw Judai’s happy look.

Both of their butterflies circled around each other, fluttering just shy of touching. Eventually the butterflies flew away together, leaving behind their creators.

(Art by [bellaraeanne](http://bellaraeanne.tumblr.com/post/175608074926/butterflies-for-chocomonkis-beautiful)!)

Johan sighed in content, “I love when you make things like that.”

Judai knew. That’s why he did it. He couldn’t come to see the god that constantly occupied his thoughts as often as he’d like but he would do anything to make him happy. “We’re good together.”

“We are.” The silence hung between them, comfortable, familiar, and longing. Maybe minutes, maybe hours passed without a word, just enjoying the other’s company. They had so much to talk about, and all the time in the world. There wasn't a need to rush things, and they valued the comfortable silence between just as much as their words.

As gods they didn’t have a need for sleeping, but at a time like this, late in the evening, with the soft breeze around them and the sounds of the nightlife in the forest, Johan felt relaxed enough that he could lean against Judai and close his eyes. Within seconds he was sleeping; Judai put an arm around him to keep him from falling. He smiled at Johan’s sleeping face and he kissed the side of Johan’s head. Judai would soon join him in sleep, their souls coming together to touch and intermingle in a different plane of existence, where it would just be the two of them.

Maybe sometime in the future, in a matter of breaths, in a matter of centuries, maybe, he and Johan could be together, two gods of opposite natures coming as one and they would be happy. They would wait however long it took. They knew they would. 

In the morning, that maybe came after a few hours or perhaps after a few days, they woke up with in each other’s arms. Judai gifted him a fire rose. Johan gave him a water rose. Both gifts disappeared upon contact with the other god.

They smiled at each other with heavy hearts.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have future fluffy fics planned for these two, I just wanted to try something new here lol  
> Come find me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or on [ tumblr ](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk to me about spiritshipping!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> 7.12.18 update! Look at the lovely art drawn by [ bellaraeanne!](https://bellaraeanne.tumblr.com) It's so pretty to look at~


End file.
